DRAGON BALL SUPER (FEATS SCALING) PT.5 EXTRA
GODS OF DESTRUCTION geene = 700 decillions liquir = 595 decillions iwen = 570 decillions arack = 550 decillions vermouth = 420 decillions bills = 350 decillions champa = 320 decillions quitela = 300 decillions helles = 900 nonillions mosco = 750 nonillions sidra = 30 nonillions rumsshi = 15nonillions P.S. = these numbers , like the Others posted prior for all dbs, are for the anime version of dbs, in the manga the hierarchy is much different (and lower numerically speaking) xeno Goku (i think it would be funny to include him, just to give an idea about howhe scales to canon characters) = 400 decillions xeno king vegeta = 375 decillions xeno bardock = 280 decillions xeno vegeta = 325 decillions ssj xeno gogeta = 975 undecillions ssj4 xeno Goku = 16 duodecillions (this in important to scale ccl Goku) ssj4 xeno vegeta = 13 duodecillions ssj4 xeno gogeta = 975 undecillions Goku ccl = 800 quintillions ssj blue Goku ccl = 20 duodecillions vegeta ccl = 720 quintillions ssj blue vegeta ccl = 18 duodecillions ssj blue vegeth ccl = 1,9 tredecillions ssjblue kaioken x10 vegeth ccl = 19 trerdecillions EXTRA CHARACTERS GT CHARACTERS vegeth (shadow dragons saga) = 36 septillions ssj4 vegeth = 57,6 octillions ssj5 Goku = 1,4 octillions Goku (dbaf) = 900 octillions ssj4 Goku (dbaf ) = 1,44 nonillions ssj5 Goku (dbaf) = 28,8 nonillions gotenks (shadow dragons saga) = 10,8 quadrillions ssj3 gotenks = 172,8 quadrillions DBZ CHARACTERS nappa ssj = 200'000 ssj2 = 400'000 ssj3 = 1'600'000 ssj4 = 1'600'000'000 radish ssj = 60'000 ssj2 = 120'000 ssj3 = 480'000 ssj4 = 480'000'000 napadish (potara fusion between radish and nappa - sum x1'000) = 5'200'000 radipa (metamor between radish and nappa) = 72'000 dodobon (potara tra zarbon e dodoria - somma x1'000) = 45'000'000 monster form = 58'800'000 gokhan (potara between Goku and gohan - buu saga) = 7'410'000'000'000 ssj = 370'500'000'000'000 mystic = 29'640'000'000'000'000 tencha (saiyan saga) = 88'800 tencha (yamcha x60 , android saga) = 54'000'000 criccolo (metamor between piccolo e crillin - buu saga) = 60'000'000 gogeth (potara between gogeta e vegeth - buu saga) = 7,545 quadrillions ssj = 377,25 quadrillions ssj3 = 3,018 quintillions ssj4 = 3,018 sextillions buushinhan (s.buu yamcha + tenshinhan absorbed) = 3'160'009'950'000 buuzer (s.buu freezer absorbed) = 3'160'159'000'000 buucell (s.buu freezer + s.p. cell absorbed) = 3'178'159'000'000 buugeta (s.buu vegeta absorbed) = 3'160'750'000'000 buugeth (s.buu super vegeth absorbed) = 378'160'000'000'000 buubula (s.buu darbula absorbed) = 3'168'000'000'000 gogeta (namecc) = 180'000'000 kaioken x20 = 3'600'000'000 vegeth (namecc) = 27'500'000'000 kaioken x20 = 550'000'000'000 king cold 1° form = 50'000'000 king cold 3° form = 200'000'000 king cold 4° form 100% = 15'000'000'000 king cold 5° form = 60'000'000'000 Goku ssj4 (buu saga) = 320'000'000'000'000 gogeta ssj4 (buu saga) = 19'200'000'000'000'000 ssj god Goku (buu saga) = 400 septillions ssj blue Goku (buu saga) = 20 octillions Goku ultra istinct - pase 3 - adapted (buu saga) = 15 nonillions goku mastered ultra istinct - adapted (buu saga) = 60 nonillions future gohanks (metamor between foture gohan and future trunks) = 144'000'000 ssj future gohanks = 7'200'000'000 mirai trunkhan (potara between mirai gohan and mirai trunks) = 14'000'000'000 ssj mirai trunkhan = 700'000'000'000 bardock (in the past) = 300'000 ssj bardock + rage = 22'500'000 chilled = 1'000'000 crilhan (metamor between crillin and gohan, namek saga vs rekoome) = 840'000 DBS CHARACTERS Goku mastered ultra istinct - ssj = 150 undecillions Goku mastered ultra istinct - ssj2 = 300 undecillions Goku mastered ultra istinct - ssj3 = 1,2 duodecillions Goku mastered ultra istinct - ssj4 = 13,2 duodecillions Goku ssj god ssj4 (tournament of power - end) = 44 decillions Goku ssj god ssj4 (late black Goku arc) = 880 nonillions Goku ssj4 (late black Goku arc) = 1'760'000'000'000'000 ssj vegeth (black Goku arc) = 2'200'000'000'000'000 ssj blue gogeta (black Goku arc) = 600 nonillions kefla mastered ultra istinct = 37,5 sexdecillions MULTIPLIERS ssj = x50 ssj + rage = x75 ssj g2 = x62,5 ssj g3 = x75 ssj g3 + rage = x112,5 ssj2 = x100 ssj2 + rage = x200 ssj3 = x400 ultra ssj2 = x500 potara (z) between the same person = (a + b) x10'000 potara (z) between rivals = (a + b) x5'000 potara (z) between relatives = (a + b) x3'800 potara (z) between friend = (a + b) x2'500 potara (z) between colleagues = (a + b) x1'000 potara (z) between boss and minion = (a + b) x250 ssj4 (z) = x400'000 ssj god = x500'000'000'000'000'000 ssj blue = x25'000'000'000'000'000'000 mystic fullpower = x 1'000'000'000'000'000'000'000 ultra istinct phase 1 / initial = blue x350 = x8'750'000'000'000'000'000'000 ultra istinct phase 1 / adapted = blue x400 = x10'000'000'000'000'000'000'000 ultra istinct phase 2 - initial = blue x500 = x12'500'000'000'000'000'000'000 ultra istinct phase 2 - adapted = blue x600 = x15'000'000'000'000'000'000'000 ultra istinct phase 3 - initial = blue x600 = x15'000'000'000'000'000'000'000 ultra istinct phase 3 - adapted = blue x750 = x18'750'000'000'000'000'000'000 mastered ultra istinct - initial = blue x1'500 = x37'500'000'000'000'000'000'000 mastered ultra istinct - adapted = blue x3'000 = x75'000'000'000'000'000'000'000 ssj4 (super) = x4'400 potara (super) = (a + b) x50 ssj (gt) = x2 ssj3 (gt) = x16 ssj4 (gt) = x1'600 ultra ssj4 = x4'000 metamor = weaker fusee x60